Battlefield: Siege of Shanghai
Overview The year is 2020, and the world is teetering on the edge of chaos. Unrest between Russia and the United States have left a new storm to brew. Admiral Chang, leader of the Chinese People's Liberation Army, or PLA, has been planning to overthrow the Chinese government. Shanghai is one of the many places in a conflict now brought over to China. The US need to regain control over the Shanghai Television Centre, which could be used as an area to monitor Chang's activity. DICE Squad have been deployed to assist in the siege... Note This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first on this wiki, so be nice. :) Also, this was written way back when the actual gameplay of the map 'Siege of Shanghai' was shown, so not much was known back then... Battlefield: Siege of Shanghai The Metro As Lieutenant Kyle Johnson was in a UH-1Y Venom transport helicopter, his view of what used to be the beautiful city of Shanghai was turned into a warzone. Smoking buildings, enemy gunfire and explosions met his eyes. To his right, was an AH-1Z Viper attack helicopter escorting him. He flew past numerous buildings and trees before see tanks and other vehicles driving past on the destroyed roads below him. As the Venom began its quick decent to the road, he saw multiple US Army squads run past to go and capture their assigned objective. Then, Johnson and his squad swiftly exited the Venom to go and capture the metro. He accounted for his squad mates and all four members of his squad were on the ground and ready for orders. “Dice actual, Dice squads Alpha through Golf are on the ground,” he said. “Nice work, Dice Platoon. The Commander is now online, stand by,” said the women at Dice Actual. Johnson and the rest of Alpha squad quickly crossed the road and entered the metro as soon as possible. He followed his squad mates quickly down the stairs and inside where they found a Chinese PLA squad ready to defend the objective at all costs. “Enemy fire!” A member of Alpha yelled. Johnson aimed through the holographic sight on his CZ-805 assault rifle and quickly moved down the stairs whilst firing at the Chinese opposition. “Tango down, run for cover!” Johnson yelled. Johnson and his squad ran for the nearest piece of cover. His was in between to red structures, close to the enemies. Johnson quickly reloaded as an explosion blew a hole in one of the structures. This gave him good offensive cover position. He held off another enemy before realising there were enemy troops on his left flank. He quickly turned shooting his CZ at the enemy. He quickly ran out of ammo in his magazine and had to switch quickly to his M9. He quickly shot the two enemies and began to secure the metro. One of his squad mates came over to him and dropped some ammo for him. “Here’s your ammo, buddy,” he said before continuing to capture the objective. “Dice actual, we have neutralised objective Bravo, I say again, objective Bravo has been neutralised,” Johnson said over the radio to Dice Actual. Johnson and his squad had Bravo in the bag as no enemy resistance was encountered after the objective was neutralised. “We’ve taken objective Bravo.” New Orders Afterwards, they’d received a new order from the commander to take control of the skyscraper in the middle of the battlefield. So, Dice Alpha moved towards a set of stairs which eventually brought them to a room, with street cones and building equipment scattered around. On the right, there were more stairs leading out of the metro. Johnson’s squad waited at the bottom of the stairs whilst he went up to check for enemy forces. As he moved up the stairs, he heard what sounded like a Heavy Machine Gun, and then bullets flew past him possibly confirming his suspicions. The automatic door in front of him sprung open and spotted an enemy Type 99 MBT. As soon as he told his squad, the tank fired a shell straight at the door, blowing it to pieces and injuring him. The blast and dust from the explosion distorted his vision moving down the stairs, but afterwards he was fine. “Prepare some C4 charges,” he said walking further into the metro. He knew the tank was above them and prepared his underslung M320 Grenade Launcher. He aimed at one of the pillars and fired his grenade. The pillar quickly began to crumble and all the lights around it flickered and released sparks. The floor above the pillar came crashing down into the metro with the tank travelling with it. Dust flew everywhere as the tank driver was completely stunned at what’d happened. Johnson and his C4 squad mate walked up to the tank, placed the explosive charges and blew up the tank sky high. The flames from the tank engulfed its own wreckage as Johnson turned around and moved out of the metro with his squad. He was out on the street in no time with fires, gun shots and a Venom flying past him. Johnson had spotted another vehicle, this time it was an Armoured Transport Vehicle. A squad mate of his pulled out his SMAW and fire a rocket at it, blowing it to pieces. He realised the bridge was too dangerous for infantry and decided that his squad should move underneath it. So he and his squad moved down a few concrete steps and found an American RCB with attached escape jet skis. Johnson and another squad member piled in and moved out while the others moved underneath the bridge. They were traveling to another entrance to the skyscraper that was accessible by naval vehicles, until they met an enemy DV-15 in the water. Luckily for them, the enemy missed all their fired shots, so Johnson and his gunner wasted their ammo into it, quickly blowing it up. Then, they saw a Viper under heavy fire by an enemy Haitun. The chopper went down and exploded in the water, killing all of its occupants. Then the Haitun turned quickly and faced the RCB directly and began firing its rocket pods. The RCB quickly became disabled and was going to explode soon, so, Johnson and his squad mate ejected out of the boat and onto the jet skis. They raced towards the skyscraper whilst the enemy gunner on the Haitun chased them down with bullets. As they reached the skyscraper, a statue fell into the water and the Haitun pilot decided to fire one more load of missile pods. Johnson and his squad mate had made landfall where they formed up with the rest of the squad and ran inside the skyscraper. The Skyscraper The squad ran through the lowest floor of the building while been chased by enemy gunfire from all angles. They ran into the elevators which would take them to their objective. Johnson pressed the button which would shut the elevator doors and start the Chinese themed elevator music. “Alright were safe. This would be a good time to check your ammo and reload,” Johnson suggested. His squad mates did exactly that. Then, the music stopped abruptly and the doors opened. He and his squad moved into a room which had what looked to be a bar inside it. Passed that there were some windows giving what used to be an amazing view of the water below. Johnson, slowly moved over to the windows to check for anything when, suddenly the chopper from earlier showed up to try and deliver what he had planned for them. “We need you to fire that SMAW!” Johnson yelled to his engineer. “I need you to cover me!” He replied. The rest of the squad fired at the chopper, trying to kill its pilot, when finally the engineer fired his missile at the chopper, completely destroying it. “Nice shot,” Johnson said sarcastically. “I am to please, Johnson.” Then, the building started to shake and rumble. Johnson moved over to the window and saw two Type 99s firing at the base of the tower. “Uh, Commander, there’s two enemy tanks firing on the skyscraper and it’s starting to become unstable,” Johnson told the commander. “Don’t worry, Lieutenant, I’m already on it. Firing Tomahawk Missile, now.” “Targets are down, sir but the building is still rumbling.” “I don’t see anything around you,” the commander said. “Hmm, ok. Thanks Commander,” he said, “Alright, Alpha, take the objective.” They moved forwards towards a rooftop courtyard. As soon as they were at the window to get there, enemy PLA soldier were firing on their position. Then, the building began to slide. “Johnson, the building’s sliding,” the medic stated. “I know, Corporal. Kill these guys!” The building began to rumble a lot more violently now. Windows were breaking and dust was in the air. Johnson knew they couldn’t stay their much longer. “Okay, Johnson we need to get the hell off of here,” said the support. “Uh, okay, what’s the plan, sir?” The recon asked. “We jump,” Johnson replied. Everyone was puzzled. “Jump? Sir, have you gone fucking crazy?” the support asked. “I goddamn hope not ‘cause it’s the only way off that I can see right now.” They’d killed all of the PLA soldiers and were on the other side of the rooftop. “You ready Alpha?” “You got to be fucking kidding me,” said the medic. Then, the build was rumbling constantly and extremely violently. “Everybody off, NOW!” Johnson yelled. Alpha squad ran up to the ledge of the building and jumped off. Johnson waited a few seconds before he released his parachute. As he turned around, he saw gunfire and explosions going off on the ground, but when he landed, he saw the building smashing itself to pieces. All of the windows smashed and every floor collapsed in on itself. Then, as the top of the tower fell off, the bottom followed and dust flew everywhere. The tower fell into the water and the circumstances of the battle had changed. All of this happened in just five minutes.